kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Cancer
'''Cancer '''is the 15th part of the Colorless Being Series by Kazaki. It is a Halloween EP that emphasizes more of the Kazaki Eras. Story Colorless Being seems to be drowning in a lake, surrounded by a rootless tree and a green house. CB is drowning and sees various visions of characters like the Hotpot Productions. CB keeps on drowning and being haunted by different visions. The hills on the lake are looking with creepy eyes. CB then sees a trapped Scissorhead (who also appeared in P1 Press Start as a horror character and a cameo appearance in the Find Myself MV from Bravest Hits!). This sort of awakens a glitch within CB and it released Japzaki, one of Kazaki's personas. Japzaki previously appeared in a lyric video of "Dare", a song in the album (but sung by Rin Kagamine in the YouTube version), and this marked her return in the CB series with a vengeance. Filled with a lot of remorse and anger, Japzaki tries to swim to the surface. The lake turns from blue to red, and the Korean characters turn into Japanese ones to mark her presence. Unfortunately, it started raining inevitably hard on the surface. A new Kazaki Era named Xaki appears to push back Japzaki to "rest in peace" as she "already tried too hard". Japzaki ends up drowning in the lake again and turning back into Colorless Being. Before Japzaki drowns, she was able to fly the Paper Wings paper airplane, although it burns in the rain. The MV ends with the whole lake revealed to be a miniature lake inside Hotpot Production's bowl, and was the soup that CB was eating off all this time. CB is seen crying and being comforted by Neon Stick and a newly-introduced guardian named Salt Stick. Music Links * Spotify * iTunes Trivia * "Cancer" can refer to many things: ** Kazaki's zodiac sign (July 21st). ** Cancer is a water sign (see lyrics trivia). ** The lyrics also reference some "cancerous fandoms / communities" that Kazaki has gotten into. ** It may also refer to the fact that depression/anxiety/mental health issues being discarded by the society is considered a "cancer" in society that almost never goes away (especially in her country), as indicated in I'm Ok. * The general concept of the whole EP/single is a reference to a poem written by Margaret Atwood titled "This Is a Photograph of Me", which Kazaki discovered from her current day job. * For the full song and MV meaning, you can check out this Google Docs file. * The end of the MV is a big reference to a Creepypasta and alleged "deep/dark web" video, "Blank Room Soup.avi". * One of the songs in the EP, "Dare", was completely written in Kazaki's phone using Japanese input to indicate Japzaki's intense anger and presence. * "Dare" can either be read as the English word "Dare" (as in "I dare you") or the Japanese "dare/誰" (who). Category:Colorless Being Series Category:EPs Category:Remnisia Era Category:Colorless Being Music